


Every Lie

by Givsen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кругом обман, сплошная ложь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Песня-вдохновение My Darkest Days - Every Lie (Acoustic)

Ванда танцует на столе. В руке бутылка бурбона, глаза закрыты, тело плавно двигается под музыку. Она размыкает губы, подпевая, но сбивается и смеётся. Невесело так, почти печально. В её голове туман, под босыми ногами чуть скользкая столешница, а вокруг сплошная стена отрешения.  
Она — Алая Ведьма. Ей можно быть слегка сумасшедшей.  
— Что, опять? — Голос Пьетро усталый, покрытый незаживающими трещинами беспокойства за сестру.  
По коже Ванды бегают мурашки, ведь он всегда действует на неё куда сильнее алкоголя. Пьянит, дурманит, заставляет мелко дрожать от острого горько-сладкого привкуса на губах…  
И кто из них ещё ведьма, спрашивается.  
— Изменил? — Ванда кивает, не открывая глаз. — Говнюк. Хочешь, я его с Эйфелевой башни сброшу? — Ванда качает головой и улыбается. — Да ладно, у меня это займёт минут пятнадцать… Хорошо, двадцать, если не удастся воспротивиться соблазну забежать в булочную и слопать свежий круассан.  
Ванда отпивает из бутылки, поднимает руки и пластично извивается. Музыка глушит её и одновременно позволяет слышать яснее. И Пьетро это прекрасно понимает, потому что сейчас играет его любимая песня.  
— Странно, что ты его не убила. — В его голосе слышна насмешка.  
Ванде хочется разлететься на куски от распирающего её чувства близости, чтобы вобрать в себя каждое слово, которое произносит брат, каждую букву, слетающую с его губ.  
Она обнимает себя руками.  
— Знаешь, а нахрен его! — Пьетро, судя по звуку, подрывается с места. Ванду обдаёт спёртым душным воздухом, и волосы на миг обретают невесомость, но в следующую секунду опять густой волной опадают на плечи. Ванде холодно и жарко одновременно. Она крепче стискивает горлышко бутылки.  
— Нахрен всё, — шепчет она.  
Руки Пьетро касаются её плеч. Пальцы с неописуемой нежностью скользят по коже, а следом где-то над лопаткой появляется жгучий поцелуй. Ванда дёргается, когда Пьетро прижимается губам к той самой родинке, над которой долго смеялся, когда был мальчишкой. Ведь она была единственным, что портило безупречную белизну кожи Ванды, а Пьетро просто не знал, что через года он попросту влюбится в это крохотное несовершенство.  
Ванда шепчет слова припева и снова отпивает из бутылки. На её губах застывает алкоголь, а в сердце — удушающая пустота. Пьетро знает об этом, поэтому сперва обвивает талию Ванды руками, прижимая её к своей груди, и лишь затем целует. Ванда не отвечает ему и смеётся, запрокинув голову.  
Всё так странно, кругом сплошной обман.  
— Знаешь, сестрёнка, — говорит Пьетро глухо, почти напряжённо. — А я рад, что он тебе изменил. — Ванда прикусывает губу, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее. Укуси, ну. Не жалея, до крови. — Я бы с ума сошёл, зная, что он касается тебя, — он зарывается пальцами в густые распущенные волосы, — целует тебя, — губы скользят по подбородку, щекочут скулы, — ласкает. — Свободной рукой Пьетро крепко стискивает бедро Ванды. — Я бы сам убил его в таком случае. — Он снова прижимается к её губам, уже не прося, а требуя ответа, и Ванда сдаётся, приоткрывая рот.  
Она парит под потолком, зная, что может упасть и разбиться. Она впитывает эмоции Пьетро, смешивает их со своими и уже вряд ли понимает, где чьи. Это так странно — быть одним целым. Это так… правильно.  
— Мне хочется, — сипло шепчет Ванда, выгибаясь в руках Пьетро, натягиваясь, как струна. Одно неверное движение — она сорвётся, попросту лопнет. Умрёт, слившись с музыкой вечности, имя которой — тишина.  
Пьетро слышит её. Он подхватывает Ванду под бёдра и резко поднимает. Из ослабевших пальцев выпадает бутылка с недопитым бурбоном, осколки острыми брызгами разлетаются по паркету, резкий запах разлитого алкоголя мгновенно заполняет комнату. Головокружительное ощущение.  
Ванда мотает головой и смеётся, а затем обхватывает талию Пьетро ногами и со всей самоотдачей, на которую только способна, целует его в ответ. Это ведь так сложно — сдержаться. Особенно ей, сумасшедшей Ведьме.  
Красными всполохами тлеет воздух вокруг них. Ванда с надрывом дышит, а Пьетро, легко удерживая её одной рукой на весу, быстро стягивает мешающую одежду.  
«Этого не должно было произойти», — думает Ванда, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи.  
Этого попросту не должно было случиться. Только не с ними.  
Но это произошло, и Ванда плачет и смеётся. Она пока не знает, какое из чувств сильнее бьёт в висок, выжигает мозг: боль или же забвение.  
Пьетро прекрасен, как никто из мужчин. Ванда знает. Она же не раз и не два пыталась найти ему замену. Но никто не выдерживает критики, потому что только Пьетро может одним своим видом заставить мир Ванды вспыхнуть тысячей красок. Только он способен внушить ей, что она настолько же привлекательна. Ведь он один не ищет в ней недостатков, позволяя упиваться своими, их общими достоинствами.  
Ванда иногда говорит, что вся красота досталась ему. Пьетро смеётся и целует её в ответ. В нём всё великолепно. Он — чуть искривлённое под правильным углом отражение Ванды. И это тоже заставляет её лишаться рассудка.  
Пьетро поудобнее обхватывает Ванду, освобождая одну руку. Он почему-то не хочет слезать со стола, чтобы переместиться на более удобную поверхность. Это всё типичное ослиное упрямство, которое нравится Ванде в нём.  
И оно же заставляет её плакать. Раз за разом. День за днём.  
Ванда чувствует, как в бедро упирается напряжённый член, и улыбается. Пьетро не стесняется своего возбуждения. Он никогда не скрывал, что готов стать всем для неё. Поэтому стоило Ванде однажды пожелать — он не посмел отказаться. И с тех пор их жизнь круто изменилась. Незаметно для мира, незаметно ни для кого. Только для них.  
Хотя какой, к чёрту, мир, когда Пьетро временами смотрит так, что хочется воспламениться целиком и сжечь всё и всех к чёртовой бабушке. Кроме него, разумеется. Причём Ванда прекрасно знает, что Пьетро испытывает то же самое, когда она смотрит на него. С той лишь поправкой, что Ванда действительно может уничтожить всё вокруг. А Пьетро — нет. Ему остаётся только переворачивать саму Ванду вверх дном, сотый раз превращая все её мысли и чувства в густую мешанину.  
Момент слияния в одно целое пронзает Ванду насквозь. В голове моментально мутится, только Ванда не понимает до конца — алкоголь тому виной или же Пьетро, который рывком входит в неё и замирает так на несколько секунд, дыша напряжённо и отрывисто. Его плечи становятся скользкими от пота, а по спине Ванды, напротив, ползёт холодок. Она отклоняется назад, крепче стискивает ногами талию Пьетро и сама делает движение навстречу, стремясь избавиться от этого ощущения.  
Пьетро, почувствовав это, выдыхает, наконец, сквозь зубы, глухо рычит и, бережно поддерживая Ванду за талию, тоже двигается. Только страх от этого почему-то не уходит. Он становится сильнее, липнет к коже, проникает под неё. Это отвратительно, мерзко. Ванде хочется плакать.  
Воздух вокруг вспыхивает ярко-красным пламенем.  
Оргазм приходит вместе со слезами. Ванда всхлипывает и кусает запястье, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос. Она смотрит блестящими влажными глазами на нахмурившегося Пьетро и не верит. Больше ни во что не верит.  
— Эх ты, — укоризненно говорит он и осторожно слезает со стола. Он подходит к низкому диванчику и укладывает вцепившуюся в его плечи мёртвой хваткой Ванду.  
Она закрывает лицо ладонями и несколько раз всхлипывает, содрогаясь всем телом. Пьетро гладит её по волосам.  
Раньше это действовало успокаивающе.  
— Я люблю тебя, сестрёнка, — шепчет Пьетро.  
Ванда знает, что он сейчас касается губами её лба, но совершенно не чувствует этого.  
Странно. Всё вокруг ужасно странно. Особенно с тех пор, как Пьетро первый раз солгал и не вернулся, как обещал, оставив её совершенно одну.  
— Лжец, — срывающимся шёпотом произносит Ванда. Бушующее вокруг пламя гаснет, подавляемое её слезами. Дышать становится легче и труднее одновременно.  
Лишь спустя несколько минут Ванда убирает ладони от лица. Пьетро нигде нет. Да его и не было всё это время. Пьетро мёртв, похоронен, исключён из жизни за непосещаемость. Ванда придумала его, как и сотню тех вещей, что они могли бы сделать сейчас, в относительно мирное время. И от этого, кажется, реальность крошится белым песком, засыпая глаза.  
Снова хочется плакать, но Ванда усилием воли прогоняет это чувство. Она медленно сосредоточенно дышит и смотрит в потолок. Он высокий, надёжный, белоснежный. В отличие от мест, где им пришлось обитать последние годы, это жилище просто образец идеальности. Холодной, пустой, неуютной. Страшно признаться, но там, в холодных безликих стенах тайной лаборатории, Ванда чувствовала себя больше дома, чем тут, на мягком диване в окружении красивых вещей. Потому что там её обнимали, поддерживали, ласкали родные руки. Там она была целой.  
Сейчас Ванда разбита. Она — половинка. Это чертовски больно.  
— Лжец, — говорит Ванда и улыбается. Губы дрожат, не слушаются, но она всё равно растягивает их. А потом заливается смехом. Невесёлым таким, почти печальным.  
Но ей сейчас можно. Она ведь Алая Ведьма. Ей положено быть слегка сумасшедшей.


End file.
